A Big Bang Theory X-Mas
by ice-age-freak-101
Summary: Its 2 Weeks Until Christmas, and The Apartment That Leonard And Sheldon Live In Is Having A Secret Santa Present Exchange.
1. IntroSummary

Its 2 Weeks Until Christmas, and The Apartment That Leonard And Sheldon Live In Is Having A Secret Santa Present Exchange. Most Of The Gang Is Excited Except for Sheldon Who Believes There Is a Better Way To Make Acquaintances Then the Exchanging Of Presents. Ironically Of course Penny and Leonard Choose Each other, Which They are Happy About, But Sheldon On The Other Hand Is Frustrated as he is given Anna Bell, the new tenant who he knows nothing about.

As Leonard And Penny Both Search for the perfect gift, Sheldon Sits At Home Wondering What he should get for this girl...Until his friend Raj visits. Sheldon Pays Raj 50 Dollars To go and spy on Anna, to see what she likes and dislikes. But as he does succeed, the Tables Turn when she invites him in for some drinks.

And while all the chaos is happening, Howard and Bernie decide to go on a skiing trip together to get away from his mother and just to relax, But as everything does tone down Howard Realizes that Bernie isn't really being herself, she seems very Moody and is Eating Like a horse. He Also Believes that she is keeping a secret from him, and ofcourse he is right, but little does he know that this secret might be one of the best Christmas presents he will ever receive in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 1

"Yes! Yes! Yes"! Sheldon Shouted out loud as slammed his white chess piece right besides Leonard's king. "Checkmate you lose" he said as he swiped Leonard's chess piece completely off the board.

"c'mon Sheldon we've been playing chess for almost 3 hours now, and you have won every time, you have to be cheating or something" Leonard complained as he put the chess board and pieces away and gave Sheldon a stern faced look. "I assure you, Sheldon Cooper does not cheat, on such games, he only performs at his best, and it is your fault Leonard that your side of this war ended in demise". Sheldon Explained as he helped Leonard put away the chess game, and put it back on the closet shelf.

"MY FAULT" Leonard shouted as it was simple to see he was confused at what Sheldon had said to him. "Here let me put it into the nicest way I can say….you suck" Sheldon said as he went to make some tea, "and I assure you that's not my fault". "Fine" Leonard said deciding to end this conversation while he has a chance. "Make me some tea to please" he added as he sat back on the couch whilst Reading A Scientology Magazine.

As they both settled down on the couch to enjoy their teas and read their magazines, they heard a light knock on the front door. "Come in" Leonard yelled out, beating Sheldon to it. Leonard looked over to see Sheldon giving him a mad look. "What? You snooze you lose" Leonard said, as the door slowly opened to show penny, who had the biggest grin on her face.

" Hey Penny, you look very cheerful today" Leonard said smiling back at her as he placed his tea on the coffee table and moved over to give Penny some room to sit. "Ok, so today I went down to get my mail and in my box was one of apartment newsletters , I decided to read it, which I usually don't do, but inside it says that our apartment is going to take part in a Secret Santa Present exchange….Isn't that exciting?" Penny said as she took a deep breather and handed them the newsletter.

"Yeah I heard some guys outside the apartment talking about it yesterday evening" Leonard said to penny. "And yes, it does sound like good fun" He Added. "Right fun" Sheldon said sarcastically as he sipped on his tea in a funny way. "What's the matter with you and Secret Santa's Shelly?" Penny asked as she go up with Leonard to help him with the dishes. "I just think that there is a better way to make acquaintances then sending out gifts to each other" Sheldon explained as finished off his tea and handed his cup to Penny. "But Sheldon if you do go on with this, it will show other tenants how much we love them and that we like to give and receive to the community" Penny said as she looked over at Leonard who nodded in agreement. "I still despise it" Sheldon said as he put down his magazine and got up to stretch his legs. "ok, but remember in the newsletter it says all tenants must take part in it" Penny said to Sheldon as she dried her hands off and went back to sitting on the couch, but this time beside Sheldon.

"Alright! Alright" Sheldon said. "For the sake of this apartment, I will take part in the secret Santa". "That's our Shelly" Penny said giggling. "also, a guy will be coming shortly, he will have you pick a tenant out of a Christmas stocking, I know this because I already did" Penny said as she moved over a bit to give room for Leonard to sit. "Really who did you get?" Leonard asked as he knew she probably wouldn't tell.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret" Penny yelled as she gave Leonard a light friendly push. "Fine" Leonard said laughing as they heard the door being knocked on again. "COME IN" Sheldon screamed at the top of his lungs, which caused Penny and Leonard to look over at him. "Now who's the slow poke" Sheldon said as the door opened to show an older looking man holding a red stocking. "Hey, I am volunteering for the secret Santa thing, and I just need you two guys to pick a name from this stocking" the man said as he came closer and put the stocking in eye level of Leonard and Sheldon.

"Thanks" Leonard said as he putting his hand in the stocking and quickly taking it out. "so what's it say" Penny said as she looked at Leonard smiling. Leonard quickly unfolded the piece of paper, and of course in big letters it spelled put Penny. "Hmm, interesting" Leonard said as he put the paper in his back pocket for safer keeping. "Ok Sheldon your turn" Leonard said as Sheldon slowly put his hand in the stocking and quickly taking it out. He wasted no time waiting to see who it was and immediately glanced at it.

"Who is Anna Bell" Sheldon said looking at Penny and Leonard. Not realizing that he just announced who he had out loud. "Sheldon! You're not supposed to tell us who you have" Penny yelled as she took the paper and looked over it. "I'm sorry but I have no idea who this girl is and I have never heard of her" Sheldon said as he took the piece of paper back and like Leonard put it in his back pocket. "Wait, I think that's the new girl who just moved in downstairs" Leonard said as he thought over about her name. "Yeah it is, I saw the moving truck outside last week" Penny added.

"Well that's just great, now how am I going to get her a present" Sheldon said angrily as he slumped back down in his seat. "Wait Sheldon I thought you didn't believe in the whole secret Santa thing" Penny said Smirking. "Well, I don't but I can't just not get her a present….that would be cruel" Sheldon said as he got back up and headed for the kitchen.

"It's not that big of a deal Shelly" Penny said as she got up and put her hand around Sheldon's shoulders. "Penny's right Sheldon and besides just think of her as an average girl and you'll be set" Leonard said jokingly as Penny looked at him with a stern face. "She will love whatever you get her Shelly, trust me" Penny said nicely as she put her hands back down and headed to the door.

"Well I should probably get going now, you mind walking me to my door Leonard" penny said as she opened the door to the hallway. "Sure" Leonard said as he came up beside her.

"Oh and before we leave, Sheldon I wanted to ask you if you know where Amy is, she keeps ignoring my calls" Penny asked. "Yeah, she's gone to Cuba with her Whole Lab, for the holidays" Sheldon said sounding a bit upset about it. "That sounds like fun, well lets go, bye shelly" penny said as she grabbed Leonard and they both headed outside.

"Alright, here we are right at your door" Leonard said as he opened the door for her and handed her, her stuff. "Thanks buddy and you think he will be Ok" Penny said pointing to Sheldon's door. "He will be fine, don't worry and just wondering have you heard from Bernie and Howard they said they would call when they reached the ski resort" Leonard said with a worried face. "They should be there by now, I'm pretty sure they will call soon" Penny assured Leonard. "Sure hope so" Leonard said.

"But I do wonder if they are ok, it is a long way to the ski resort by car" Penny said now feeling more worried than she had before. "You know what, were probably getting too much worried, they will be fine" Leonard said. "Your right, well better get this x-mas stuff in my house, hey you want to help me decorate" Penny asked as she shoved the Christmas boxes into through the door. "Sure, all come by later" Leonard said as he back to his apartment. "Ok later" penny said as she walked into her apartment and closed the door after.


End file.
